Crazy In Love
by InsaneClownPosseFreak
Summary: Three years after Cole left, Phoebe goes insane. How will she regain her saneness? Chapter 2 is up now
1. Default Chapter

Title: Crazy in Love  
  
Summary: Three years after Cole left, Phoebe goes insane. How will she regain her saneness?  
  
Author: InsaneClownPosseFreak  
  
Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst  
  
*~#~#~*  
  
"Phoebe, calm down...Phoebe!" Piper yelled at the top of lungs.   
  
Her sister was flipping out.  
  
"Cole...where's Cole? COLE!" Phoebe screamed throughout the manor.  
  
Paige sat down crying, she couldn't take it. Her sister was like this almost everyday, and sometimes she wouldn't stop. Cole had left three years ago when he found out that a new Triad had formed. Piper and Prue had tried to contact him but couldn't find him. It was hard sometimes but they had to put up with their sister's constant mood swings. Phoebe ran throughout the manor screaming Cole's name. Finally she got tired and sat down, tears streaming down her face. Prue ran downstairs with the spell.  
  
"Okay, I have it. Paige? Piper?" Prue said looking through the manor. She spotted Paige sitting on the floor crying and Piper sitting on the couch with her head buried in her hands.  
  
"She's already calmed down Prue...see," Piper said tired out.  
  
Prue looked over in the corner and saw Phoebe hugging herself. Prue walked over and hugged Phoebe.   
  
"Oh sweetie...calm down," Prue said, "Everything is fine." Prue comforted her little sister.  
  
Just then, Leo orbed in.  
  
"How's she doing?" Leo asked reassuringly.  
  
"Fine, for now...what did the Elders say now," Piper asked.  
  
Leo hesitated and sat next to Piper.  
  
"Well, they think that...well...I really shouldn't say," Leo stated.  
  
"Spit it out Leo! Damn it! She's not doing well! If we don't do something quick, she'll hurt herself or someone!" Prue screamed.  
  
Phoebe became tense and scared.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry hunny." Prue hugged her little sister more, "I didn't mean to scare you. Leo, what did the Elders say?"  
  
Leo sighed, then replied," Well now since demons find it easier to attack since of the Charmed Ones are...well lets just say unwell, the Elders think that it would be best if you all put Phoebe in a mental facility.  
  
"Leo? Are you out of your mind? If we put her in a mental facility, she'll probably kill someone!" Paige yelled from across the room.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Paige, that's what the Elders think you guys should do." Leo stated.  
  
Paige sighed.  
  
"Well screw the Elders! They haven't helped us one bit since Phoebe went...well crazy for you-know-who." Piper said.  
  
They couldn't mention Cole's name or Phoebe would go crazy again.  
  
"Paige is right...if we lock her up in a mental facility then...she could use her powers or something and hurt people then we could get exposed." Prue acknowledged," And if that happens then we'll all be in a mental facility."  
  
Nobody knew what to do, everyday Phoebe was getting worse. A few days later at breakfast, they all decided that the mental facility was the only way to go.  
  
"There's nothing else we can do...the Elders are right for once...if we keep Phoebe here...then we won't be able to vanquish demons." Prue stated. "There's nothing else we can do for her."  
  
Prue took a glance at Phoebe sitting in the living room watching old home videos. Phoebe sat up and looked at the screen initiatively. Then a familiar face came on the screen...Cole's. Phoebe touched the screen. She remembered this day, everyone went to the park for a picnic...she and Cole were talking about having children. She started crying softly. Prue's face widened.  
  
"Oh my god! Leo, you put on the picnic home video with you-know-who!" Prue yelled.  
  
She rushed out and turned off the television.  
  
Phoebe screamed, "COLE! NO!"  
  
Phoebe started kicking and screaming like a two-year-old having a temper tantrum.  
  
"Prue, calm her down!" Piper yelled.  
  
Paige, Piper, and Leo rushed out to help contain Phoebe. Phoebe scratched at everyone finally she got Paige's cheek.  
  
"Ow!" Paige screamed.  
  
Finally they held Phoebe down.  
  
"I wish I could freeze her," stated Piper.  
  
"C'mon here Paige, let me heal you." Leo said reaching out to Paige's cheek. He healed it and Paige rubbed her cheek.  
  
Prue sighed.  
  
"I really don't want to do this," Prue said. "I can't let go of her."  
  
Prue tried to hold back the tears.  
  
*~#~#~*  
  
TBC? 


	2. Trinity

Title: Crazy in Love  
  
Summary: Three years after Cole left, Phoebe goes insane. How will she regain her saneness?  
  
Author: InsaneClownPosseFreak  
  
Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst  
  
*~#~#~*  
  
The next day, they drove down to San Francisco Mental Facility (SFMF). They took Phoebe in with some of her stuff and gave her to a doctor.  
  
"We'll take care of her fine." The doctor said smiling.  
  
Phoebe looked around. This was not her home...this was a place where crazy people went...was she crazy? Crazy for Cole? Tears went down the Halliwell sisters' faces as they took Phoebe away.  
  
"Bye Phoebe...we love you..." Piper said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No. NO!" Phoebe started kicking and screaming again. Tears went down her face also. "Prue! Piper! Paige!" She screamed. Then finally she gave up, they didn't love her...and Cole didn't love her.  
  
*~#~#~*  
  
For the next year or so, nobody in the Halliwell manor was the same. Everyone was thinking about Phoebe more and more. They missed her even if she was crazy...the still loved her. One day Piper was in the living room folding clothes when a young girl rushed in.  
  
"Help me! Please!" The young girl rushed behind Piper. A demon flashed in and Piper blew him up.  
  
"Thank you, Piper," she shook Piper's hand.  
  
"Oh no probl- wait how did you know my name is Piper?" Piper questioned.  
  
The girl flashed a piece of paper at her with three names, Prue, Piper, and Paige with an address.   
  
"Hi I'm Trinity!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm fourteen and I'm Wiccan just like you!"  
  
Piper's eyes bulged open.  
  
"Oh really now." Piper said confused.  
  
She tried to freeze Trinity but couldn't.  
  
"See I'm just like you." Trinity replied with a smile on her face.  
  
She blew up the laundry basket then freezed the pieces.  
  
"Whoa..." Piper said.  
  
"And watch this..." the young girl stated.  
  
She used her hand to move the pieces. Then she put her head down and astral projected into the living room to pick up the pieces and throw them away. Then she astral projected back and levitated to the ceiling to fix the chandelier. She smiled.  
  
"See...I'm just like you and your sisters." Trinity stated.  
  
Piper was stunned.  
  
"Okay...now and you are...?" Piper questioned.  
  
"C'mon I'll show you." Trinity said as she grabbed Piper's hand and orbed upstairs.   
  
She flipped through the Book of Shadows. When finally she stopped on a page with a picture of her.  
  
"There! That's me!" Trinity pointed to.  
  
Piper looked at the picture and read out loud the description.  
  
"At the tender age of fourteen, Trinity gained part of the Charmed One's powers by a powerful spell she casted and became immortal at all the same time. This young girl is said to never age at all. No one has ever seen this rare witch only on special occasions such as Halloween and Christmas. There is no need for a vanquishing potion for this young angel." Piper stated. "Oh wow. So how long have you looked like that?"  
  
"Ever since...the late 1880s...maybe early 1890s..." Trinity said as she nodded.  
  
"How come you don't have Paige's powers?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because there was no known Paige besides this evil enchantress who was like...let's just say crazy." Trinity nodded. "Well enough chit chat, call you sisters and have them get here! We need to save Phoebe! And while your doing that I'm going to go get something to eat!"   
  
Trinity walked toward the kitchen as Piper shook her head and called her sisters.  
  
*~#~#~*  
  
TBC? 


End file.
